Vanity Part One
by Aki.Takahiro
Summary: Squalo has finally had it with Prince Belphegor's pranks. This time Squalo plans on getting the Little Suicidal Prince back, if he wants it or not. Rated M for later chapters.


His eyes seemed to glow red.

This time that Prince had gone too far.

This time he was pissed.

This time he was going to get that Little Prince back.

Boy was he ever going to get it.

Weather he liked it or not.

Squalo looked himself over in the mirror, pulling at some strands of hair that where sticking out at the incorrect of places. It seemed that while the shark like man was asleep the Little Suicidal Prince had come in and tied his hair with ribbons, bows, and barrettes. Braids where in his hair, along with pony tails curls even fake pieces of hair where hidden in the length of his hair. He could just hear it now… Belphegor was sitting there laughing, just waiting for him to coming running down the hallway, stomping and screaming. Squalo wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. Squalo was going to get back at him, and boy was it going to be bad.

As time pasted Belphegor had been waiting patiently in his room, of course, waiting for the older man's reaction. Which never came…? He wondered to himself slightly of what the older shark like man was doing. Though he didn't want to go and see what the older was doing, Belphegor then quickly found himself walking out of his room and down to the hallway, right towards the scene of the crime? When he got there, he found no one. Absolutely no one, not even Mammon seemed to be around. Tapping his chin, his oh so famous smile disappeared from his lips. Where could the older shark like man have gone? Belphegor was confused, he was a genius! This never happened! He always received an interesting reaction from Squalo. Why was it now that things ended up differently?

As time passed Squalo had been able to get all of the things that had been hidden in his hair out. Also, he had come up with the perfect plan to get the Suicidal Prince back. A smile spread over his lips as he left his room. He would need some supplies if he was going to do this properly. He wanted to get it right the first time around.

As the sun began to set all of the Varia began to make their way towards the dining room, to eat the supper that the chef always kindly prepare for them. Belphegor was one of the last people to enter the room; he expected to see everyone there. Well he did see most of them. Everyone was there, except for Squalo. Where could that older shark like man have gone? **"Bel-Kun... Are you alright? You look lost in thought." **The younger's gaze shot up towards Lussuria, the seemingly gay man of the Varia. **"Shut up. I'm not taking dinner tonight." **Belphegor said quickly making his way out of the room before Lussuria could try to stop him. Bel couldn't get it out of his mind that the older Shark like man still hadn't made his appearance.

Belphegor made his way to his room silently, taking the long way around to stop off towards Squalo's room. He knocked lightly on the door, but no one answered. This was beginning to frustrate Belphegor to no end. He was a genius, what could have gone wrong? As he finally made his way to his room he was glad to see that nothing that truly changed while he was gone. He continued to run through all of the probable situations that Squalo might come up with. One of them would be that the older shark like man would appear in his room to try and get back at him with form. Belphegor thought that would be to straight forward for the older and he was quite right at that point.

Moving around the room Belphegor went to one side of his bed and turned the light on that was there. Nothing truly seemed to be out of the ordinary. Until he saw it, right at the end of his bed, sitting there doing nothing, it was a present, a present wrapped tightly in red wrapping paper with a big black bow on it. Looking at it questioningly he stepped towards it, he wanted ever so much too just open the box and see what's side but he knew that wouldn't end well.

"**Won't you look at my gift Little Prince?" **

The voice seemed to float out around the room. Belphegor couldn't seem to put his finger on where it had come from. He moved around and looked around the room. Nothing, not even the light seemed to throw a shadow except his.

"**Come on Little Prince. Open it. You'll like it." **

Belphegor turned quickly still he found nothing. It was when a hand wrapped around his waist. **"Come Little Prince. We will open it together." **The hand moved and swept Belphegor around like he was dancing with a partner. That was when Bel finally realized that it was Squalo. He could see the glow of the long silver hair as they moved across the room. **"Stupid Shark! Let me go!" **Bel yelled out at the older. The only thing he wasn't expecting was that Squalo wasn't going to let go. He felt breath against his neck and nearly froze. Squalo moved around with the Frozen Belphegor around the room smoothly until he made his way back over to the end of the bed. **"Won't you please open your gift, oh royal Prince?" **

Belphegor hated the tone that Squalo was using with him. It made Belphegor feel like he was a complete fake, and oh he defiantly was nowhere close to being a fake. **"Shut up, you stupid old Shark. Let me go!" **Bel hadn't even gotten the chance to put his oh so normal smile onto his face since Squalo had been the first to grab him. **"But little Prince. This is the perfect outfit for you to wear. And I plan on enjoying you to the fullest. While you where it. My little Princess…" **


End file.
